


Too Well Done

by camichats



Series: Age Difference Fluff Ficlets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Cooking, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9962510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Harry gets distracted while cooking.





	

Harry was stood in front of the stove, scowling at the too well done steak. He should’ve known better than to daydream while cooking. Sure, this was fine for him, but that’s what he’d thought about the  _ previous _ steak, and then he had to go and do the same thing all over again. Bill might eat it just to make Harry feel better, but he wanted to cook something his new roommate would actually like. 

Even as he berated himself, he couldn’t feel guilty about the contents of his daydream, nor the fact that the daydream took place. It wasn’t his fault that Bill was hot or that his blood got pumping when he looked at him a certain way. Really, Harry was a saint for staying focused as often as he did (or at least that’s what Sirius said). 

Regardless, he now needed to cook another steak, and this time he would make sure it stayed barely cooked for Bill. 

Harry did continue daydreaming, but at least he was still looking at the stove instead of at a wall. He thought about the night before and remembered the slight ache in his arse. The memory made him smile as he flipped the steak. 

Before he could get too caught up in the past, two arms linked around his waist from behind and he leant into the touch happily. “Get extra hungry?” Bill teased. 

Harry blushed even while he scowled half-heartedly, and he reached an arm back to take the tie out of Bill’s hair, running his fingers through it appreciatively afterwards. “Got distracted,” he said mildly. 

Bill hunched over to rest his chin on Harry’s shoulder, the scarred side of his face brushing up against Harry’s. “Oh yeah? What were you thinkin’ about?” 

Harry didn’t answer verbally, just pushed his hips back. 

Bill’s breath hitched on contact. “Oh yeah?” he said again, but his tone was wholly different from before. He turned his face in, towards Harry’s neck, his lips moving against the sensitive skin as he spoke. “No need to rely on memories at the moment.” 

Harry groaned-- half because of the sensation and half in frustration-- and pulled himself out of Bill’s grip. “I’m not ruining this steak too. You have to eat  _ something _ tonight.” 

“I planned on eating you,” he said, rubbing a hand down Harry’s arse meaningfully. 

It took all of Harry’s self control to not turn around and pounce on him. “You can’t live on that.” 

“I can try,” he countered, giving his bum a squeeze. 

Harry quickly declared the steak done, put it on the plate, cast a wandless preserving charm, and jumped on Bill. The kiss was all tongue and teeth and fierce intentions. “You did that on purpose.” 

“You have no proof.”


End file.
